Code: Wings
by Teen-Lyokofan7777
Summary: When the CL charries and Cassidy are kidnapped by the School, how would their lives change? Find out here on Code Wings.
1. I REMEMBER EVERYTHING Cassidy's POV

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride ©James Patterson  
Code Lyoko ©Moonscoop/Toowam/Antefilms/Taffy**

**Claimer: Cassidy ©ME, MINE. Italics are flashbacks (some of the italics**)

I remember…EVERYTHING! I hate to sound all Meat Loafy here, but I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!

I remember every little thing that happened to my friends and me as if it happened only _yesterday_. I was barely 16 and seven freaking weeks ago, we were _normal_. We could be at our _school_. But NOW we aren't normal. We'd feel like circus freaks who've escaped from the same place. I'll start from the _way_ beginning**.**

**SEVEN WEEKS AGO…WHEN WE WERE NORMAL**

I was sitting in Jeremie's bedroom, studying my Italian. I love Spanish better, though. I can string words together better in Spanish than Italian. Odd once teased Jeremie and me by saying something in Italian.

"_What?" Jeremie and I said dryly._

"_It means you both stink at Italian, good buddies," he smiled._

That wasn't our day. "Hey, Jeremie, you finished typing up that Skid program yet?" Oh yeah, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, XANA, and Aelita were with us. I didn't look up from my book, but Odd's voice made me jump. It was eerie quiet when he spoke up.

"No, our Skid's defense systems are still too low. Going on the Skid now would prove fatal for all of you." Jeremie kept typing.

_**BANG, BANG**_

"It's open," I yelled. First time I spoke.

_**BANG, BANG**_

"I told you out there, it's open!" I slammed my textbook closed. I don't get people when they knock ignorantly after someone says "It's opened!" It drives me mad. I then got up from his comfy bed. I then looked underneath the door.

Heart pounding I raised my eyebrows to what I saw. Men that looked like wolves and some men that had white coats were pacing by the door. One of the wolf-men got down to my level and looked me in the eye with yellowish eyes. ERASERS! The same ones from one of the book series I was reading.

"Finally finished," Jeremie said.

I went up to his computer and pushed his equipment to one side. "I got to check something!"

I got up on his table, which, as a lesser note, needed dusting, and looked outside. Thirteen black sedans (oh, holy Toledo) surrounded the dorms. _Okay, stay calm; don't scare everyone in the room._ "OH (BLEEP)—" Jeremie covered Aelita's ears when I cursed and removed his hands when it was safe. Good job. "WE ARE SURROUNDED!" I screeched. Well, I could have set off a bomb in the middle of the parking lot. Everyone stood up. "WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"Sedans, Erasers, whitecoats, Everywhere," I shortened. "LAS GOMAS ARE ATTACKING! LAS GOMAS ARE ATTACKING!" I jumped off the table and onto Jeremie's bed.

"Like in your books," Ulrich asked. Not the ones I've written the ones I've read.

"Yes!"

"We can't run for it," Odd panicked.

Yumi went up and shook me. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"How the heck should I know," I seethed. "I never fought them before. Now stop shaking me or I'll die!"

Yumi did. I recovered. Pushing the window open, I looked down to see that the sedans were still there.

I got off the table gently when…"Cassidy, you better think of a way to get us out of here right now, or you'll never see the light of day again!" Ulrich neared me.

"Death threats, Ulrich, really? Is that all you can do? Plus killing me just proves you are an Eraser!" I couldn't help it. I smirked.

"Then what do we do?" Yumi asked.

"We fight!" Jeremie, who sat down on his bed, stood up.

"NO! A human vs. an ERASER is no good at all! Humans lose hands-down! A bird-kid vs. an ERASER however…"

"We don't have wings, or air sacs, or whatever!" Jeremie interrupted.

I ignored it. "…it is either bird-kid wins or ERASER wins."

"So it's an either or, right?" Ulrich asked.

A twinkly voice, sort of an "I can make you fall off a cliff with my voice" voice, filtered through the door. "Where are you kiddies? I have a hefty surprise for you!"

"Don't trust them! They will make you do anything with the sound of their voice." I slanted my eyebrows. I hoped they would understand.

We didn't have enough time when I heard—who I thought was our hero—Jim's voice filtering, gruff and angry. "What's going on here?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (I didn't know what was being said there)

"Well, you have no business surrounding the dorms especially at 1:00 in the afternoon!" Our hero cheers, cheers.

~~~~ (Click/cock)

"I don't care if you were the president of Tanzania; you get out of here or face the wrath of Jimbo!" He roared. Can I say "our hero" once again?

~~~~~~~~~~~ (BAM)

Oh, my goodness. Jim!

Yumi made a move to go to the door, but I stopped her. "No! They will get you too!" I said softly.

I didn't want us to go down like Jim did. Poor Jim mope, weep! We were trapped in Jeremie's room with Erasers and whitecoats around the outside of the door, and thirteen black sedans outside the dorm entrance. Who knows who has the ventilation system? Wait a minute. THE VENTS! They may act as our chance to escape.

It was so simple. Doi, Cassidy, doi! You know that the vents helped Ulrich and Yumi, DUH, Cassidy, duh!

"Guys, the vents," I whispered loudly. "Come on!"

We, one-at-a-time, went inside the vents underneath Jeremie's table, being as quiet as can be.

(CRASH)

The Erasers went through Jeremie's door. Since Jeremie's vents had a string, we were able to shut his grate before they crashed in.

After we were clear of Jeremie's room, I realized that we were right near Sissi's room. "Well, something bad is going on!" Sissi was talking to someone on her cell. It wasn't Ulrich, I could tell. A long pause, then—"No, Daddy, Jim is not around the girls' dorms. It feels like a lockdown, because we can't get out. My dear Ulrich—" Jeez, gag me with a spoon so I could die right away—"is probably not safe!"—Got that right!—"We need to be rid of the black sedans right away!"~~~~~~~~~~

We went further into the ventilation system until fresh air hit our noses. Clean, sweet, fresh air it was!

We then pushed the grate to the ground. Noisy thing it was. It fell to the ground with a CLANG!

Well, the sedans heard that (if they had an ear that is); because as soon as the rest of us got out, and some of us dusted off our clothes, they surrounded us, making our arms raise to the sky. "Do you have any other good ideas, Cassidy?" Ulrich seethed to me.

"Let's think! We are surrounded outside with about half of thirteen black sedans, and we dusted some of our clothes off. We are with two smart kids—Aelita and Jeremie—and a kid that dwelled into you all's history—me. We are also with a used-to-be comp. virus-turned-human—XANA—a girl who wears black but isn't a Goth nor a Chinese girl—Yumi. Another thing, we are with a boy with big dreams for the rich-and-famous—Odd—and a boy who likes to impress his father by playing soccer—that's you Ulrich!" I listed. "What do _you_ think we should do?" I couldn't help it. He could help with a strategy.

"We do nothing!"

"Is _that_ your plan?" I yelled, putting my arms down for a little bit. "We came all this way and you suggest that we do _nothing?"_ My voice mixed a little bit of Yumi's voice.

We might as well tease a grown grizzly bear, because this was one of the worst days of our lives.

"You know this isn't helping," Aelita panicked.

I turned to her. "Ulrich started it!" Okay, I may act childish when panicked.

"This _really_ isn't helping!" Jeremie started to sweat. He didn't—well _we_ didn't—know what to do. Poor Jeremie. I take pity on him.

One of the sedan doors opened, and I didn't know anything else as I passed out.

Read and review please!


	2. Samantha's Captured, Cassidy's POV

**Disclaimer: Remember, I on't day own ode Cay Yoko Lay, or nay ax May ide Ray**

Oh, crap, what happened? One minute I passed out onto the ground and now I wake up inside the back of one of the black sedans. And, what's worse, Jeremie and Ulrich were arguing as I woke up.

"Now because of her, we're dead!"

Her? Who was this "her"? I didn't understand until Jeremie came in.

"It's not Cassidy's fault!"

"Jeremie…" Ulrich whined.

"Ulrich, Cassidy would never betray us. She told Yumi to not go to my door when Jim went down." Jeremie crossed his arms across his chest.

"Cassidy knew…"

"She read her books so that nothing like this would happen. She isn't a traitor."

"Jeremie's right!" I heard another voice say. From the calm tone and young voice, it was Aelita's voice.

I pulled myself up. "She's awake!" Yumi's voice whispered.

"Hey," Aelita whispered, by my side.

"Hey," I said back.

"How are you feeling?" Yumi pulled me up.

"Like a basketball hit me in the noggin. I had that happen to me before." I had, with help, stood up.

"When?" Jeremie asked, free from the fight.

"It was when I was at my old school. Sometimes—" I sighed—"sometimes I think that my head's in the accident zone all the time. Remember when I was down on Lyoko and then a Manta's Laser hit my head?"

"Yeah," Odd said. "You really shot hard with your tube-like weapon! I had never seen you so angry in my life!"

"That's because I was frustrated. I really get that way when I hit my head. First time my head was hit in school, I was in 7th grade playing flag-tag. It was Every-Woman-For-Herself themed."

Some Erasers then came in. We weren't in drive yet I could tell. We kept quiet. One of the Erasers had a small, struggling object in a bag. Oh, God!

"Hey," I yelled. "Let go of Kiwi!"

The Eraser that had Kiwi growled at me, but an Eraser vs. an "I want to help Kiwi" Cassidy is no match. I then kicked his furry-hand and grabbed the bag when he let go. I tore open the gunny-sack and let Kiwi free. He licked my face about a million times. "I'm glad I could get you free, Kiwi!" I lovingly nuzzled his fur when he was finished giving my face a tongue-bath.

Kiwi then went to his rightful owner. "Thanks for saving my Kiwi!"

"No problem, Odd, I love to be of assistance." I beamed.

Then we were in drive. Everything, floor, wall, ceiling, started shaking. I could tell when we went over a speed-bump because the whole sedan jumped when they ran over one.

Even, to put a little funny thing, when we ran over the seventh speed-bump, the Eraser who had Kiwi landed on me. He held a grudge, I understood. He growled at me while he got off me.

Then…we stopped. We, the humans, thought in unison, _Where are we?_

After the Erasers got out, we tried running to the door, but they slammed it so hard I ran into it, almost breaking my glasses. "We'll be right back. We have a _package_ to pick up!" One of the Erasers snarled.

"Kiss my Butt!" I screeched. Then the sedan started shaking, like it would tip over. Then that stopped. I smiled mischievously. "I always wanted to say that." I chuckled.

"What happens now?" Ulrich asked.

"How the hell should I know?" I shouted. Obviously, the questions were getting on my nerves.

I placed an ear on the door.

~~~~~~~~ (Don't know)

"Let go of me!" Someone was shouting. It sounded like a girl's voice. It sounded familiar. I pulled Odd in to listen.

"ODD, HELP!"

We shared frightful looks. "Samantha!" Odd shouted.

Well we could have just taken Odd and infused him with super-strength, because he ripped the door apart and almost fought the Erasers. The reason for the word almost: He saved his girl. But he ended up back inside the sedan with Samantha and the rest of us.

"Oh, Odd! I'm so scared!" Samantha cried as she hugged him. Odd didn't know what to say. I understood.

Finally, Odd thought of something to say. "I'm scared too."

"How did—what happened!"

We, one-at-a-time, explained what happened, telling our sides, and cutting out my cussing.

Afterwards, some Erasers came in. "Have mercy on us! We didn't do anything wrong!" I can't believe I could still remember this, but Ulrich got down on his knees and piteously screamed those nine words. Unbelievable and incredible. That _so_ wasn't like him.

All of us, minus the Erasers, stared at Ulrich opened-mouthed. Even Yumi, whose mouth was wider than all of our mouths, was surprised.

The Erasers only snarled at Ulrich. The poor, brown-haired boy looked shaken. I decided to come over and pull Ulrich out of the way.

"Forget it Ulrich; words are lost on them," I whispered in his ear **(A/N YxU Forever! End A/N) **"They got both evil and a lot of experiments on and for their brains."

Ulrich sulked, something I and everyone else, minus the Erasers and whitecoats, were used to, as the sedan kicked up again.

"Who are you three girls anyway?" Sam was both suspicious and nervous.

"Friends-only of Odd; I'm Cassidy," I raised my hand.

"I'm Yumi," Yumi raised.

"Aelita, Odd's cousin!" Aelita said modestly.

We minus Sam and the Erasers knew that Aelita wasn't _really_ Odd's cousin, just a cover-up. Hey, we don't want hey, I'm Aelita; I just came from a virtual world, to go around.

"_That's a one-way ticket to the nuthouse," Odd said._

I couldn't help agreeing, that day.

"I didn't know that you had such a cute cousin, Odd," Samantha cooed.

Ay-maw, I couldn't believe Sam fell for that! Score one for the good guys keeping Lyoko safe.

Aelita blushed.


	3. Food, Spunk and Spark Cassidy's POV

**Code Lyoko is ©Moonscoop/Taffy/Toowam/Antefilms**

**Maximum Ride is ©James Patterson**

**Cassidy and Blake Clark? ©of ME!**

"Odd, I'm starving," Samantha whined after about two hours.

Odd stood up. "Hey, Eraser dudes, my girlfriend is getting hungry! When are we going to eat?"

Uh-oh. Odd and Samantha are in trouble. At least, that's what I thought.

The Erasers looked to each other and shrugged, maybe they were hungry too. One of them slapped his big, furry ear and said something that I couldn't hear.

"What's going on?" Yumi pulled me toward her. She was stressed I could feel her tension.

"I don't — know!" I pulled back, getting myself free.

I looked back. The Eraser nodded. "Okay humans, listen up! If you want something to eat when we stop, I suggest you get a light meal because we don't want a mess along the way." I was almost relieved when

I heard Odd groan softly. Odd _loves _some foods and his stomach has an unlimited amount of space in his body.

Sometimes I worry about Odd; sometimes I don't. Probably because once in April, I had a swallowed a big chunk of steak and the rest, I'd rather not talk about it (If you're dead Jim, rest in peace, our P.E. Teacher).

We stopped at a **(A/N: Do pardon this if this isn't geographically correct! End A/N) **a McDonalds. We bought our food and sat together at two booths.

Jeremie shifted eyes before speaking. "There isn't any escape. We would be dead if we did."

"I hate this!" Ulrich groaned in an "I think I'm going to be sick" voice.

"We all do," I said helping myself to a chicken select.

"What do they want from us?" Odd said with a mouthful of fries.

"I don't know!" I said truthfully.

After we got done, we were on the road and now we were full.

We stopped again.

"We're here," one of the Erasers snarled.

"_Humans_ first," said another with a nasty toothy grin.

We went to see Ulrich's soccer rival, Matt! The golden-brown haired kid looked fearful since last we met. He was with a black-haired kid I didn't recognize. He wore a blue shirt, like Hiroki's, and black shorts. His head hung, he looked like he wanted to be dead.

It took me a second to figure out where we were. There were wooden crates, along with Kanine Kampers of different sizes **(A/N: Check Angel Experiment (If paperback), Chapter 13 page 43! End A/N)**: we were in a loading dock. And _we're_ the cargo.

I felt hands picking me up by the armpits. I kicked wildly until that pair of hands put me down into a Kanine Kamper, size large.

The Eraser that man-handled me chuckled evilly.

"Man-handling is not my style!" I smiled casually.

"Stop it, sir," Yumi cried. "You're hurting me!"

… _Hurting me! … Hurting me!_ Those words pierced my ears hard. Yumi had shouted those words before. And hearing them again, scared me. I clapped my hands over my ears until the words cleared. I then removed them.

_God! Help us!_ I prayed.

"Let me go you horrible…" Odd yelped.

_Let me go you horrible… Let me go you horrible… _That was said before.

I heard Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie scream. Oh, no! I couldn't let them get to me too, so I tried standing up but I hit my head. I swear on my [insert relative here]'s grave that I can't keep my head from banging against anything hard. I never get amnesia though, it's weird. I'm losing _brain cells _here. I can't believe it. For ONE year I just want my head out of the accident zone!

Matt and the other boy screamed too. XANA, oh XANA, kicked wildly.

Eventually they were in cages too.

I poked my hand through the bars to brush up against the black-haired boy's arm.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Blake Clark!" He reached out to touch me on my shoulder.

"'Blake Clark;' that's a nice name!" I smiled.

Blake nodded his thanks. By then my heart sank into the deepest ranges of my stomach. I reached for my cell phone and dialed home. "Mom," I whispered. "It has happened. My friends, boyfriend, XANA, a boy named Blake Clark, another boy named Matt, and I are with the Erasers! Get Dad on know now!"

"Well, honey, Daddy's at work!" Mom came through. Of course, it's Saturday.

"Tell him anyway! He needs to know what happened to one of his two daughters!" I have a younger sister. Her name's Rhiannon.

"Okay, just tell me where you are right now!"

"At a loading dock in France. Soon we will be in Death Valley in California, that's all I can tell you!"

"Okay. See you if you make it."

"Love you." I smiled weakly even though I knew Mom couldn't see me.

We hung up. I snapped photos (Camera phone (a no-flash)) of the dock, Erasers, whitecoats, cages, and the chopper.

"That should do it!" I muttered.

"Shut up in there!" One of the Erasers snapped. I knew that tone. I heard it in one of my dreams. Ari, Jeb Batchelder's son.

I smiled. "Nice to finally meet you _Ari_."

Ari stood shocked. I couldn't help laughing at his standstill.

Eventually everyone, minus Erasers and whitecoats, laughed as if I cracked a joke.

Righteous.

Ari's seven years old. He's tough, but he just stood there shocked as if I had told him I was his long-lost sister or mom or something.

Ari then recovered. He then slapped his ear and said, "Ari to Lab, Ari to Lab: Recognition, I repeat, Recognition. One of the humans knows who I am!"

I smiled wryly, like, Dang right! You have no idea.

"Never mind how she knows. We will get them to the School. Ari, out!"

The next thing we knew, we were in the chopper. My smile turned into a sad frown, the joke now over. Aelita was crying in her cage. I felt bad for her. So I pulled out something that I had in my pocket.

My hand poked through the bars to find Aelita's KK, size medium (She needs a bigger KK) and dropped it in her cage.

"Here," I whispered as I pulled my hands back.

"Mister Pück!" Her emerald-green eyes gleamed with tears. "Thank you!"

I smiled a small smile that said "You're welcome."

Soon we were off in the air. I shook with fright. A chopper ride is not what I planned at all.

"First time?" Ari pushed his fingers through the bars of my KK. I then thought of one of the passages I read. Through my fright, I bit hard on his finger.

He roared with pain.

Here I was with my friends, worst day of our lives, and I'm biting on Ari's finger. He shook me around a little.

As soon as I let go, I said, "Yes, Ari, this is my first time. And I'm scared. Biting your finger helped me with my fear."

Ari then did something that I didn't know that he could do. He smiled. "I like you, Kid. You've got spunk and spark."  
Ari complimented me! That wasn't like him.

But I wasn't about to put a damper on his spirits. "Thanks!"


	4. Going to France Max's POV

**Code Lyoko isn't mine**

**Maximum Ride isn't mine**

**Cassidy McGuire and Blake Clark (Not mentioned in this chapter) **_**are**_** mine**

"Max, this is great, ya know?" Nudge swooped down to fly next to me.

"Yep," I smiled. No Erasers, Flyboys, M-Geeks, or whitecoats anywhere. This _is_ great (No sarcasm.)

_Max!_

Oh, no. My Voice came with an urgent message. This can't be good.

_What is it, Voice?_

_You'll never believe it, but the whitecoats…_ I could have sworn my Voice choked.

_I get the Picture. Where are they?_

_Heading for the School. Where are you?_

_Somewhere in Australia. Where was the chopper last time?_

_France!_

We were going back to France. Brilliant. Not what I planned.

"Guys. We're heading back to France," I said.

"Why?" Fang swooped in beside me.

"Something bad is happening there," I scowled as I dipped in to turn around.

"Are there M-Geeks?" Angel asked me sweetly.

"No. My Voice decided to steer me to France because there were whitecoats there! Besides, the M-Geeks were blown to a crisp thanks to your brother and his partner-in-crime!" I shook my head.

"The School!" Fang guessed.

"Probably…" I shrugged.

"We're wasting precious time!" Iggy said his unseeing gaze on me.

"Come on!" I waved in the air and nudged Iggy.

Everyone nodded.

It's go time.


	5. Landing at the School Cassidy's POV

CODE LYOKO ISN'T MINE  
MAXIMUM RIDE ISN'T MINE  
BLAKE CLARK AND CASSIDY ARE MINE

As soon as we landed at the School, I gulped.

I realized that we may be separated.

_Someone help us. _I kept thinking. _Air Force, bird-kids, anyone or anything. Just help us._

Angel could read minds. Maybe if I kept thinking in my mind, Angel could hear it and Max and her flock could fly over and rescue us. Max and her flock could help us with our skills, if they are too late.

"Welcome to your new _School_!" Ari growled.

"Pity…" I said in a mock-British accent, "It looks more of a lab than an escuela!"

"A…what?" Ari asked dumbfounded. His mood lightened.

"I took Spanish, Ari. Escuela means School!"

"Spunk, spark, and Spanish** (A/N: Alliteration)**; keep this up and you might earn royalty for you and your friends!" He whispered to me. Apparently he was impressed.

Okay, I couldn't help being suspicious in the back of my mind but I, again, didn't hurt him.

I smiled again. Even though we were in cages, _some_ things were looking up fast.

The Erasers picked us up one by one onto a cart, causing me to frown. I should have known in the beginning that we were its/theirs now. We went into a little white room; it really made my stomach churn. Antiseptic smelling, it burned my nose. I blew my nose sharply as if I was a sneezing cat. Instantly all Eraser eyes were on me.

"Sorry, the antiseptic is making my nose burn!" I covered my nose to demonstrate.

Someone sprayed something flowery to help the smell go away. "Thanks." I nodded approvingly. "That is much better! It's lavender! One of my favorite smells."

Now even human eyes were on me, like, this girl/chick's nuts.

The whitecoats then smiled at me. I bet they were all thinking; _someone likes that smell_, or something.

Then my heart sank with regret when they opened my cage and took me out. "Hey, hey, hey; be careful, my legs are still tight," I said.

"Hmm…thin body structure…" The whitecoat was studying me as if I was a book. Hello, get my school record before you start studying me like I was a lab rat.

"HEY! I'm not THIN! I'm SVELTE! There's a difference!" I showed my Odd-like sensitivity.

"…brown hair and eyes…" he kept commenting.

KEEP IT PG-13 PEOPLE!

"…5'7" height…" he commented.

I can nod to that.

"117 pounds, too, it is okay for Tuesday, next person!" he concluded.

That went around like that for an hour before everyone was back in their cages where they didn't belong. "Everyone's all set for the big day Tuesday!"

Well, that'll give me more than enough time for Max and her flock to rescue us, kick butt and leave.

"What's going to happen Tuesday?" Jeremie asked. Sometimes when you are intelligent like Jeremie, you have to ask questions.

"I really don't know, Jeremie," I said, heart plunging. "But I'm trying to think in my mind so our cavalry arrives."

"Bird-kids?" Yumi asked.

"One of them can read minds!" I said. "Her name is Angel, she's 7-8ish years old."

"Great!" Ulrich deadpanned. "Our lives are at the helm of a 7-8 year old."

"Not only that, there is Gazzy, who is 9-10 years old. Nudge is 11-12 years. Iggy is blind but is 14-15 years old, but six months younger than Max. Fang is the same as Iggy and Max, but he's three/two months younger than Max. Max is the oldest. Also there is a talking bird-dog by the name of Total who is in love with an Alaskan malamute named Akila!" I breathed in because I explained without taking a breath.

"That is a mouthful," Blake said.

"I know," I panted. But it was enough.


	6. Beds Cassidy's POV

**STILL no reviews; Come on people, I live on those thingies.**

**Code Lyoko is not mine.**

**Maximum Ride isn't mine.**

**The only things I **_**do**_** own in this world are Cassidy McGuire, Blake Clark, and the plot.**

By nightfall, we were all scrunching for a comfy spot. Being in a cage can do it to you.

We were twisting, tossing, and turning when…"Pst!" a hushed whisper came in.

"Ari?" I whispered.

"Yes it's me!" Ari whispered.

"What are you doing here?" I sat up in my cage.

"Well, we were watching you all and the whitecoats agreed with me when I said that you guys needed beds! And that's the truth!" He whispered.

Hold on! I wasn't going to take the bait yet! I had to make sure that he held his word. He could easily lead us into a trap.

"Hold on," I smiled. "Do you have…?"

He held out a form. "It has 27 signatures on the bottom, including my sloppy signature."  
I couldn't read in the dark. Reading in the dark strains eyesight. "Could you turn on a light?"

He did and I read the 27 signatures. After I read it, Ari started popping latches, starting with Aelita's cage.

We all stretched our legs when we got out of the cages. Ooh yeah that felt good.

"Okay, follow me," He walked slowly so we could catch up with him.

When we were near the room with the beds, (They were hospital beds) it was as if we had found the road to El Dorado (The lost city of gold).

Ten beds were laid out for all of us. It was as if some voices were singing the Hallelujah Chorus and we were the lucky ones.

We each grabbed blankets and found our beds (marked with color codes). We got rid of the paper because too much noise for one of us seemed like a chain reaction. One of us would wake the other. And I was sure that we didn't want that.


	7. SB & LG Dream Counseling Cassidy's POV

**ONCE Again, Code Lyoko and Maximum Ride aren't mine.**

**Max, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Tobor, and Mr. Positive aren't mine, either. They are ©Robert Rodriguez.**

**I only own the plot, Cassidy McGuire, and Blake Clark.**

As soon as we settled down once and for all in our new beds our eyelids, two-by two, fluttered to Dream Land. In my dream, I went to Planet Drool (Cheers, cheers) and I met up with Max, Sharkboy & Lavagirl, the newly found Mr. Positive (Linus) **(A/N: I'm pretty positive that Linus drew Mr. Positive in his notepad)**, and Tobor.

I looked around when Tobor's Eyes and mouth found me. "You seem troubled young one! Explain!" His tinny voice found me. He was concerned.

"My friends and I are at the School in Death Valley, California!"

"School can be fun, Cassidy," Lavagirl said.

"This time, LG, we aren't in an educational facility! We are in a lab!"

"Labs can be used for science classes!" she smiled.

"But this Lab has freaky genetics going on! Pretty soon, my friends and I are next!"  
"WHAT?" Sharkboy shouted.

I ended up in tears at that point. "Got any tissues and some ice on you?" I pointed my head to Max.

He concentrated, and then a box of tissues and a piece of ice in the shape of a miniature poodle appeared.

"Thank you!" I whimpered.

"No problem," he said as I started chomping down on the ice poodle.

As soon as I cooled down, Mr. Positive patted my shoulders. "Marissa may have defeated Mr. Electric on Earth, but she can't defeat the School!"

"What can my friends and I do?" I asked nervously. "We're trapped in that blasted Lab for until something happens!"

"Resist," Sharkboy deadpanned. "Fight! Scream!"

For him screaming was always an option.

"Screaming might provoke the whitecoats in unexpected ways." I shook my head.

Mr. Positive then shook me. "Wake up, Cassidy!" That wasn't his voice it was Jeremie's thus ending my voyage on Planet Drool.


	8. Blake goes Wild Cassidy's POV

**Code Lyoko isn't mine. I clearly don't own Maximum Ride, either. Nor that dream sequence last chapter.**

**On the bright side, I own Cassidy McGuire (that's me if you have never read my profile), Blake Clark (my first OC), and this here plot.**

"What's going on? Did someone have a blessed moment?" I throttled out of my Dream Lair on to Earth. Jeremie was looking at me like, okay, waking her up was a bad idea!

"No, Ari came and told us to get back into our cages because the whitecoats told him to!"

"I'm coming," I yawned.

I followed Jeremie. "By the way, blessed moment? What was that all about?"

I giggled. "Something Odd said. He was quoting 101 Dalmatians, the live action movie!"

"Oh," Jeremie hurried to get me in my cage in the cage room.

I still tired drifted in and out of sleep. After the sun rose, I was worn down in my crate.

"Not enough sleep?" Aelita asked.

"Major Jetlag jolly!" I mumbled.

**-Snore, snore-**

I realized that Odd was snoring below me in his KK, size medium.

Odd once snored in class when he was supposed to help Ulrich.  
I didn't see it for real. My eyes whitened. I call it Future Flashing. But it caused disaster. I learned to control the disasters with meditation.

A sharp pain in my arm brought me out of my thought. Of course, blood testing. I hissed in pain.

Blake trembled before he hit his whitecoat shouting, "You wanna take my blood, well you better fight me for it!"

My eyebrows went up into the sky. Or at least the roof.

I watched with bewilderment as the black-haired boy ripped out of his cage.

"Blake Clark," I was wide-eyed with shock and amazement, "how—I mean, why—how?"

"Worse fear: Blood being drawn. It's a family curse! It was passed down from generation to generation!" He side-swiped Yumi's whitecoat. "And I learned Tae-Kwon-Doe from Lincoln Junior High!"

He kept on fighting until the whitecoats outnumbered him. I watched as our whitecoats held him down and sedated him. They brought out a new Kanine Kamper and put him in it. His whitecoat took some of his uncontaminated blood and walked away.

Mission complete.


	9. Doggy Investigation Max's POV

**I don't own anything, except Cassidy McGuire, Blake Clark, and the plot.**

Fang soared into the area giving out some news. "They've been here!"

"Good!" I sighed. Fang with good news is great news. We were at the loading dock.

However Fang wasn't done. "I also found fur and a square piece of cloth. Total, take a sniff."

Total, high in the air but with Fang, sniffed long and hard. Then his fur and ears went flat with anger. "Wankers," he muttered. "Erasers…back from the dead!"

He landed gracefully and sniffed around. He was onto something, I could feel it. He lifted his head and growled. "They had humans with them. Around 8-10 of them. Teenagers!" Then his doggy eyes brightened. "I'm part Bloodhound!"

"Focus, Fido, before I put you part-something else!" I said.

He then sniffed around some more and then growled again! "Cages!" he reported.

I went over the scent-help evidence.

Erasers…whitecoats…cages…8-10 human teenagers…the School—Oh, my word.

"The Erasers and whitecoats kidnapped 8-10 teenagers, put them in cages, and are going—or have gone—back to the School to graft them with animal DNA!" I yelled out loud. "Thanks, Total!"  
_Bingo, Max!_ My Voice said.

_And to you, Voice,_ I spouted. I then got serious. _How many days do I have left before it's too late?_

_Until, Tuesday, _My Voice chimed.

_That's what, two days left?_

_Time zone differences,_ it scolded.

_I don't have time for this! Time to fly._

Total and I flipped out our wings (I was on the ground the whole time) and we soared into the air.

_Please don't let it be too late!_


	10. Kiwi's Marrying ROSA? jk Cassidy's POV

**Once, again, DON'T own anything but Blake, Cassidy, and the plot.**

Blood testing completed, everyone, minus Erasers, Blake, Odd, and the whitecoats, rubbed his or her arm.

I couldn't help feel a tremor of doom, even if it was a Sunday.

Then the floor started shaking. I'd flipped through my memory when I realized what was happening. "Earthquake!" I yelled. "California is on a fault! Odd wake up!"  
**-Snore, snore- **

I groaned. Odd could sleep through anything except for three things. "Odd, Samantha's cheating on you!"

**-Snore, snort-**

"She'd better not…" he mumbled before going back to sleep.

**-Snore, snore-**

Bad idea. Then… "Odd, KIWI'S FELL IN LOVE WITH ROSA!" I yelled.

**-SNORT-**

"ROSA's going for puppy love!" Odd went back to sleep.

**-Snore, snore-**

"Odd, it's spaghetti night!" I yelled. I only use the spaghetti night wakeup call as a last resort.

"Save me a plate!" Odd shot up. "Kiwi better marry Rosa! Samantha, get back to me! What's going on?"

"Earthquake!" I shouted.

"Launch a return trip!" Odd said.

I face-palmed. "We don't even have Jeremie's laptop!"

"You know that arguing isn't helping!" Aelita said in tears.

After Aelita said that, what ya know, the earthquake stopped.

Ari came in from I-don't-know-where and asked, "Is everyone okay?"

If I were in Ari's Point of View, I would see that Blake's Cage fell down and broke. The bars that broke didn't cut him, but he did have a bump the size of a baseball on his head. And yet, he didn't feel it.

The whitecoats took him back to the beds room. I know because he was still sleeping there when we went in that night. No bandages or experiments, just him. He was now out for the rest of the night. Monday would be our last day in normalcy. So we hugged each other tight before we lay down that Sunday night.


	11. Exhaustion and a Question Max's POV

**Max Ride, Code Lyoko, SB and LG aren't mine. Cassidy McGuire, Blake Clark (both of whom aren't mentioned), and the plot are mine.**

"Max, I'm tired!" Angel said wearily.

I looked over to her. She looked like she could fall out of the sky at any minute. I looked at everyone else, nagging curiosity. Fang was holding his own strength—like I said; sometimes he's stubborn—very well. Iggy was nearly dropping; Nudge looked ready to drop too. Gazzy was being my little trooper and holding his own strength. I realized that if some of the members don't make it, I would be held personally responsible. We had crossed into the USA and, in short, half of my flock was getting tired.

I saw that we were in New York. "To Central Park!" I commanded, also getting tired.

We hadn't been near Central Park in ages, and yet it was comforting to know that it still stood. It was months ago when we were on the run when we slept here.

We did our hand-stack routine and as soon as everyone was asleep. Fang took first watch, Nudge took second watch, and I had third watch.

_What day is it Voice? _I had gotten answers before. Please, don't fail me now.

_Monday, you've got one day left._

I gulped down. CSM (Coalition to Stop the Madness) made us go to Australia and yet I never knew why so, when our young mind-reader (Angel) was asleep, I started thinking. _CSM, why did you tell us to go to Australia, why?_ I was just as confused as everyone else was.

I'll leave the answer to the dedicated readers. It would be nice to know why we were in Australia in the first place.


	12. Prepping us on a Monday Cassidy's POV

**Max Ride (Flock are absent this chapter), Code Lyoko, SB and LG aren't mine. Cassidy McGuire, Blake Clark, and the plot are mine.**

Monday turned out to be a prep day for all of us. We were busy until nightfall. I should start at the beginning and I will.

A stone hit in my stomach waking me up with a jolt. That's how I wake up sometimes. It happened once in eighth grade we (my Illinois 8th grade friends and I) went on our eighth grade trip to Saint Louis, and again before we (the 6th, 7th, and 8th grade choir) went to Holiday World. I woke up at around five both times. I don't know how it happens. It's like my internal alarm clock that I never knew I had.

I had plenty of sleep from last night, but I laid there thinking tomorrow would be it. The final hours of normalcy are ticking and tomorrow…tomorrow would begin our days of whatever we would be.

I really wanted to will it all away. Find ourselves at Kadic wrapped up in some sick dream. Say, when we all wake up, Sissi or William did this and injected us with some hallucinatory drug and we dreamt this whole mess.

But my world crashes down when I come back to the real world, saying that we aren't dreaming. Sissi and William aren't with us and didn't do this.

Somehow I hated today, almost making me Garfield's human sister that hated Mondays too, but with regret.

I burrowed down in my sheet. My eyes burned with tears, and a little less than one second later, I let them out, and my heart plunged into my stomach.

XANA woke up a few minutes later, finding me crying my heart out silently.

"Anything wrong?" His soothing voice made me jump.

"Oh, XANA," I sniffled, "tomorrow will be it!"

"Even if they change us, remember that I still love you!" XANA kissed my long brown shiny hair and hugged me tight.

I shook. "I love you, too!"

What I didn't notice was Odd was up and saw us.

"I have only one thing to say. May I join in?" Odd said, voice shaking. Everyone was scared.

It was unanimous. We, XANA and I, said yes. We held each other tight like we did last night.

Even though my heart was in my stomach, hugging my friends and boyfriend was making me feel better. I even stopped crying!

After I let go, which was making my "feel better" mood go back to "emotionally bad," I checked for bars with my cell phone. Turns out we have a pretty big signal for being in the desert. I flipped through my contacts and found a friend.

I clicked call. The dial tone rang three times and on the fourth…

"Hello," A drowsy voice said. I wondered what time it was.

"Natalie Frances, is it night time where you're at?"

"No, it's seven here, okay? What's going on? Where are you?" Natalie asked.

"In California working on my tan!" I said sarcastically. "No, I'm at Death Valley in California and soon I'll be in it bad."

"'Got a canteen?" Natalie cracked. Okay, that was a really bad joke that I didn't laugh at.

"No! Natalie did you or do you read Maximum Ride?"

"No!" she yawned.

"Get the books and start reading," I was getting a little desperate. "And if you see handsome men with voices like angels, duck down straight away, hide yourself, or board your ventanas—windows—with whatever you've got."

"Okay, Cassidy, I've gotta go get ready for school. Bye!"

"Bye!" We hung up, making my "emotionally bad" feeling worse. I put it away; out of sight, out of mind.

Then Ari came to get us. Blake came back from out of the depths of his, well, mind.

"Ow, my head!" His eyes opened. "It feels as if I hit myself with a hammer!"

"Well, you didn't hit it with that!" I said. "An earthquake hit last night, you were sedated, and your new Kanine Kamper broke with you inside. You only sustained a bump on your head and nothing else. You are one lucky dog!"

"Gee, Thanks!" Blake rubbed his sore head.

When we got to our cage room, the whitecoats were already there.

We didn't smile at them (they only gave us beds, not food and water). We didn't wave at or say hi to them (there wasn't anything to wave at, or say hi to). We just, as politely as we could without smiling, walked inside and helped each other into our cages.

We were about to lock ourselves in, but then the whitecoats grabbed us. Split-secondly as well.

We were checked, all of us, for cuts, illnesses, past surgeries, etc. and as soon as that was done we were taken in to get X-rays of our backsides.

In a FLR (Fast Lane Recap), whitecoats were prepping us on a Monday.


	13. Filler Max's POV

**Time and time again we have one of these here disclaimers. Well, I can say that I don't own Code Lyoko (characters not mentioned this chapter), Max Ride, They aren't mine. Don't sue me or…Remember that one chapter disclaimer from Code Kidnapped. I'll ****call you an eagle's monkey with midnight-like eyes, hippogriff feet, hives, crazy tire tracks on your backside, Z-shaped marks on your arms, and embarrassing pickle rashes from Heck!**

**Cassidy McGuire and Blake Clark are mine. NO STEALIES! I will hunt your profile down and DEMAND to have them back. SO NO STEALING!**

As soon as everyone was up, we were high in the sky flying to the School. We had no time to kill.

Today was Monday still (Must've gone to sleep at midnight.) We flew across Ohio when we realized that breakfast that we ate was draining. Brunch Time. We had Taco Bell for that.

In Nebraska at noon in Central Time, we had lunch at a Long John Silver's.

Dinner at Nevada was on the border of Mountain and Western time.

We flew until we hit Washington State for rest. **(A/N: I don't want any interrupters here yet, so they flew upward and into Washington State)**

Tuesday would almost be too late, I realized as I was trying to think of a plan. But all my plan-making was left forgotten when I fell asleep.


	14. A GroupedSurgery's Success Cassidy's POV

**Time and time again we have one of these here disclaimers. Well, I can say that I don't own Code Lyoko, Max Ride (some characters are not mentioned this chapter), they aren't mine. Don't sue me or…Remember that one chapter disclaimer from Code Kidnapped. I'll call you an eagle's monkey with midnight-like eyes, hippogriff feet, hives, crazy tire tracks on your backside, Z-shaped marks on your arms, and embarrassing pickle rashes from Heck!**

**Cassidy McGuire and Blake Clark are mine. NO STEALIES! I will hunt your profile down and DEMAND to have them back. SO NO STEALING!**

When I woke up, I noticed some things weren't right. I felt around myself to find I was in a hospital gown. I gulped. _Oh holy…_

I felt around my surroundings—glass.

I noticed one other thing, too. I wasn't stomach up. I didn't see light bulbs in the wall, so it meant only one thing. I was actually staring at the floor in a hospital gown. I felt the "wall" and it was almost metallic. I felt around my waist to find a strap to it.

I looked around the room for my TLF shirt and brown pants. **(A/N: I don't have a TLF Shirt or Brown Pants.)** I couldn't find them. I was weirded out beyond control.

A whitecoat came in. "Uh…sir, what's going on? Where are my clothes? Why am I looking at the floor? And where are my friends?" I asked.

He didn't answer. He rolled my thing into another room.

While looking down, I saw whitecoats dressing up in blue uniforms.

"AH—" I could've sworn that it was Matt who screamed.

Ay, yi, ay, could this day get any worse. As I tried fighting, I realized I couldn't get out of the whatever-this-glass-thing-is.

I heard two latches pop and I saw the glass thing open. My table then flipped me slowly. I saw Jeremie protesting about the School doing cruel and unusual stuff and how it wasn't right. As far as I know, when I studied the U.S Constitution in Eighth Grade—It was either pass both US and IL Constitution Tests, or stay behind—, The Eighth Amendment protected against "cruel and unusual" punishments.

But it can't protect against this, I guessed.

Soon I was staring at a bright light that was so bright I had to close my eyes.

A calm voice came soothingly to my ears. "When they wake up, they'll either love or hate us for it!"

Puh…love them (hate to sound like Sissi at the moment) Hmph. Yeah right. Try getting us to love them and we'll say, "No, no, NO!" **(A/N: Try singing that line to the tune of Rehab. You'll laugh your head off.)**

"Well, they're here!" said another voice in an evil sigh; I bet it was Reilly. "Shut them down!"

A sharp pain hit my arm and I opened my eyes to see a whitecoat injecting me with something I didn't know. It set a fire inside my veins. I didn't like it at all. My hand clasped into a fist, but I felt it lose its strength. _Get out of there!_ My brain became the controls as it always did. But the warning in my thoughts got lost in a sea of hazy sleep. The strap loosened as my whitecoat/enemy undid it. After, he took my hand in his. It was rough and callous, but he squeezed it with the intent of comfort. I, feeling my brain detach itself from my senses, clasped my hand around it, undoing the fist that once was there. He had a look of sympathy as he said, "Goodnight, Subject 17. I hope you like your new…" But I never heard the last word.

If waking up only to go back to sleep was my ultimate master plan then count me in for a sleep-in on a _Tuesday_! Everything in my mind went both blank and black.

_Ugh…is it me or do I feel lighter?_ That was the first thought that was in my head when I came back to consciousness. My eyes fluttered open to find I was a little lighter. I felt something at my arm on the side of my right wrist. It hurt, but a little less than my head hurting. It must've been the anesthetic that caused the head pain.

Something cool—as in a little chilly—was in my veins. Was it saline, or sugar water? Saline flushed out the veins while sugar water woke up patients who were in anesthesia.

I was kinda hoping for the second option.

Looking at my arm, I saw an IV. But I didn't know if it was anything.

Heart jumping in panic, I shot up and felt myself, feeling the tug of the IV as well. Was I okay? Were my friends okay? Was XANA okay? Time to go through the checklist:

Stomach okay…check.

Head, neck okay…check.

Legs…check.

Arms…check

I looked around. Beds in color codes; warm blanket—we are in the beds room.

I felt around my back and felt something smooth. I hoped they didn't do anything, but my hopes were dashed. The moment I lifted—hey, my old clothes are back—my shirt a little, I felt feathers.

**-AWOOGA, AWOOGA-**

Panic set in, my heart plunged into my stomach—I was sure my skin flew off too—as I let out a loud, high-pitched-like-a-little-girl's-scream.


	15. UPLoad and Ari and Max hug Max's POV

**Whelp, I don't own Maximum Ride, LG and SB, or Code Lyoko.**

**I do own Cassidy McGuire, and Blake Clark.**

As soon as we heard the screaming, we went to the window. A brown haired girl around my age or more was screaming.

I looked to Fang, who nodded, and then I went inside.

The smells scared me but I gulped my fear down. There was no time to be fearful at a time like this. This is a rescue mission, and I do _not_ want to screw this up.

I went to the room where we heard the screaming. When I got there, the screaming stopped. I saw the girl's head turn to me.

She and I locked eyes then she gasped in surprise. "You—you are…!"

"I am what? One of _them?_ Oh, no," I sighed dramatically.

"No, you're Maximum Ride! I bet that the whole flock is around here with you!" she said.

"Never mind that! Where are the other teens?"

She looked at the beds as I took the hint. I nodded as I looked around.

Minus the girl whom I talked to, there were three other girls, a dog, and six boys: Including the girl there were ten teens and a dog.

"Okay," I whispered, "were you test-tube babies?" I had to make sure they weren't that.

"No! We have been born from human mothers!" She whispered back. Somehow she understood me. Was she a blog reader?

My eyes shifted when a person woke up. It was a boy with black hair.

"Blake," she whispered.

"Jeez, what happened?" The boy, Blake (I guess that was his name), asked.

"Sounds like whitecoats," said the girl.

Blake nodded. The girl continued with one word: "Wings!"

Blake felt his back then he cursed so badly that I covered the girl's ears with my hands and her eyes with my tan and white wings.

That woke a girl with pink hair. I uncovered the brown-haired girl's eyes and ears then.

"Aelita!" The brown-haired girl clambered over to her side.

Aelita was a little woozy when she woke up. "Cassidy, what happened to us?"

"Take a one-worded guess!" Cassidy, now know her name, ruffled Aelita's hair.

"DNA?" Aelita asked.

Cassidy smiled, like, now we're getting somewhere, but softly. "Someone once said this one time: 'Where did these _ _ _ _ _ come from?'"

"Wings?" she asked.

"Ugh, next time they do that, I want to fight them first!" a boy with yellow-with-a-purple-diamond hair said.

"Odd, you're okay!" Cassidy walked over to Odd and hugged him.

"I'll use Pencak Silat on them first," a brown-haired boy said.

"Or the bumper technique, Ulrich," Cassidy's voice raged.

"Cassidy, are you okay?" a girl with black hair woke up easily.

"Yumi, you're okay too! Ulrich and I are okay!" Cassidy smiled.

A boy with yellow hair woke up.

"Jeremie!" Cassidy yelled. She ran up and pointed two fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two?"

"Okay, you're not blind! You're good!" she said.

"Why did they do it altogether?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know." Cassidy walked up to me.

"Who's that?" Jeremie asked.

"Max," Cassidy spoke for me.

Another boy with brown-hair woke up with a disgruntled look. "XANA!" Cassidy leaped from me to XANA.

She kissed him, and I mean passionately. She must love him like a brother or something.

XANA smiled. When she broke the kiss, she looked into his eyes.

Jeremie shakily smiled. Odd smiled in excitement. A boy and girl, both with brown hair, woke up.

"Matt," Ulrich asked.

"That's me, butterflies." I pulled a face. _Holy cow!_

"Sam!" Odd yelled.

Everyone was up except the dog.

"Okay everyone is up so…"

"Max?" a voice startled me.

I whirled around. "Ari?"

I bet outside, Fang was going "Oh, no!" at this point.

My heart swelled with joy and my eyes burned with tears. My brother, Ari, is back from the dead, and hopefully forever. "Oh, come here my winged sister!" He smiled with excitement, just like when he would look at me in my cage all those years ago.

"You, too, my Eraser brother!"

We ran up to each other and hugged. And by-golly it was the nicest hug since our capture in Itex.


End file.
